


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, Sunshine - Freeform, actually lots of angst, ashton is fluffy, baker!ashton, calum and the girl are so cute tbh, calum is the bestest best friend ever, flower child!ashton, luke is awkward, photographer!luke, punk!luke, this is basically angst and fluff, this is so gross n bad I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke finally reconnect after not seeing each other for four days. </p>
<p>Feelings and doubts ensue. </p>
<p>(punk!luke and flower child!ashton + photographer!luke and baker!ashton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is chapter 13 from my story Hazel Eyes which can be found on my wattpad but I turned it into a oneshot for personal reasons (those personal reasons being an english grade as I turned this is) 
> 
> It might be slightly confusing, but keep in mind this is chapter 13 and I had to add more details and things.

It has been four days, seven hours, and fifty-two minutes since Luke and Ashton had last spoken. 

Well, kind of.

They had spoken over the phone a few times (Luke reassuring Ashton that he was okay and that he would be coming round the bakery soon) and texted constantly, but Luke has been avoiding his crush due to the scratch marks on his face and itching under his skin.

(Okay, it wasn't really a crush. Not at all. Luke just really, really wanted to shut Ashton up with his mouth when he babbled about nothing and sleep next to him on exceptionally cold days. No, it wasn't a crush at all.)

(Except that it was. Oh, God it was.)

So maybe Luke does have a teeny tiny totally-not-platonic crush on Ashton.

With his bright hazel eyes and cute dimples it's hard not to find the curly headed boy absolutely adorable in every way. Luke groans in annoyance with himself and bangs his head on the fridge door. He's completely and utterly screwed.

"Hey Luke," Calum starts, an empty plate in hand as he moves through the door and to the sink to put it away. "One, don't bang your head on the refrigerator-you just got back from the hospital with a minor concussion a few days ago-what are you doing? Two, we really need to do the dishes. I mean, look at the sink, it's literally overflowing. And three, I think it's about time to pay Ashton a visit. It's been what-three days?" Calum maneuvers through the dirty dishes until his plate fits and lets out a satisfied 'humph' turning to face Luke who had fallen slack against the door to the fridge. While Calums’ once strong Australian accent was slowly fading (Luke suspected that this was because of the amount of reality TV his friend began watched once arriving in New York), Lukes’ was as strong as ever.

"Four." Luke sighs and rests his now red forehead on the cool metal. "It's been four days." He glares at his shoes, scolding himself for becoming fond of the flower child at such an early point in their friendship. "But who's counting?" The bitterness in Lukes' voice is enough to rot the apples in the fridge. Calum sighs and pats Luke on the back in a reassuring manner. It doesn't really work to say the least.

"Just... Go and see him. From what you've told me he's pretty understanding with... Well, everything. I'm sure if you told him-"

"No." Luke cuts him off and glares at him. Calum raises his arms in surrender, palms out, and steps away from the pouting blonde. "I will not tell Ashton that my psychotic mother barged into my apartment and left me a 'I'm glad you're my son' present," Luke motions to the pink and ever-fading lines on his face, scowl deepening. "And got me hospitalized. Yeah, no thanks."

Calum stares at Luke long and hard, then shrugs. He stuffs his hand into the pockets of his jeans (which are skin tight and look painted on in Lukes' opinion) and gives his best friend a condescending look.

"Okay then. There's no need to snap at the only person who actually knows what's going on with you. Sorry for trying to help." Calum replies sassily, but, he’s absolutely right. Luke wants to see Ashton more than anything, but there's this, this thing in his mind telling him not to and screaming terrible, terrible things at him all the time causing Luke to feel trapped inside his own mind. He opens his mouth, then snaps it shut, quieting the voices in his mind enough to think of his comeback.

"Shut up." Luke finally says, going into his five-year-old pout mode. He crosses his arms, pouts his lip, and hangs his head, mentally stabbing Calum in the foot for being Calum. "I hate you." Calum sorts and pats Luke on the head (lightly), shaking his head.

"Mmmkay. Love you too. When you're ready to leave, tell me. Otherwise I have some Supernatural to catch up on." Despite the displeased noise Luke makes in the back of his throat, the relieved look in his eyes was enough to convince Calum he was officially the bestest best friend on the planet.

Luke doesn't like how Calum can read him so easily, and wonders if others can too.

———

Ashton sips his tea thoughtfully at Ellies' latest ramble.

Ellie was sitting across from Ashton, both of their selected pastimes splayed out in front of them (pencil and eraser shavings pushed to a corner of the table to please Ellies' selective OCD ways). His closest friend was sporting a pair of light-blue jeans with paint splatters, accompanied with tattered vans and a loose fitting grey shirt to match. A ringlet of blonde hair filtered over her face and she attempted to cross her eyes and blow it away. Ashton choked on his tea, sputtering slightly and continued to laugh as she glared at him, tucking the stray curl behind her ear.

"Right, well," she huffed and looked down at her pad. "This drawing is absolute shit. Fuck me." Before she slumped in defeat, forehead resting on her pad that was sporting a... Well Ashton couldn't even tell what it was (which is saying a lot because Ellie is actually really good at drawing). "Don't actually fuck me, though. No offense, but I like boys who are... not as feminine. And I'm pretty sure Luke would like, strangle me with his camera straps." Ellis says to herself, her mind briefly flashing to the photographer with eyes like the ocean and hair like the sand.

Ashton giggles (no really, it's a giggle) at Ellies' words and shakes his head in denial.

"No!" He protests, covering his face with his abnormally large hands. Ellie laughs at her friend and clasps her hands in frount of her chest in glee, a big smile on her face.

"You _totally_ know it's true! That's why you're blushing!" She counters, pointing a finger at his red face.

"Shut up! I bet he doesn't even like me like that." Ashton mumbles into his hands, mock glaring at the ever-laughing Ellie.

"Whatever you say!" She singsongs, a knowing smile on her face. Ellie sees what Ashton doesn't when Luke and himself are so engrossed with one another that the outside world becomes a blur. She felt like a third wheel when the three of them occasionally hung out the past two months or so, but that was okay. It was okay because she was one of the only people to witness the two falling in love. (Not that they were in love. No, not yet. It was the slowest build up Ellies’ ever had the opportunity to witness, but it was too cute to pass up.)

The smile's still on her face as she swirls her now cold coffee with a spoon, while Ashton peeks through his fingers until, little by little, his hands are sit in his lap. His cheeks are still a delicate pink colour but he's not hiding anymore, giving Ellie the opportunity to tease her friend again. She glances at him from across the table, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes, and smiles slowly.

"He _like_ likes you." She quips causing a groan of annoyance and embarrassment to leave Ashtons’ lips as he throws a wadded up paper at her.

"I hate you," Ellie rolls her eyes at Ashton and reaches across the table to pinch one of his cheeks.

"That's adorable sweetie.” She sips her coffee and winks at him, Ashton rolling his eyes in reply.

Ashton snorts but quickly changes his expression to his pout, glancing briefly at the door, when an unmistakable blonde quiff catches his eye. The chirpy boy squeals as his friend enters and pushes away from the table swiftly. Ashton all but tackles Luke when he wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face in there.

"Luke!" Ashton says happily and yeah, maybe it's a little weird that he's this happy to see his _completely_ -platonic friend but he doesn't care as he brushes his lips lightly against the shape of Lukes' collarbone. "I missed you.

Luke freezes at the contact at first, silently reminding himself that _this is Ashton this is Ashton this is Ashton_ before he wraps his arms around the flower childs’ middle and buries his face in his honey waves. Ashton is shorter than Luke by a few inches with pretty curves and slightly tan skin. His hazel eyes match perfectly with his honey coloured hair. A small crown of daisies rests on his head and Luke can smell the faint smell of the lowers blending in with Ashtons’ shampoo. Ashton reminds Luke of sunshine-bright and warm and important. Ashton is Lukes’ home. "I missed you too Ashy." Luke mumbles into his hair with rosy cheeks and a warm heart. Ashton gives one final squeeze and pulls away, finally getting a good look at Luke.

Ashtons' eyes widen as his vision zeros in on the fading lines on Lukes’ face and his mouth goes slack briefly before he snaps it shut and meets Lukes' worried eyes.

"Are... Are you uhm.. Okay?" Ashton manages to squeak out through his swirling thoughts of worst-case scenarios. Luke laughs (he actually laughs!) and rubs Ashtons' arm in a comforting way.

_Why is he the one comforting me?_ Ashton thinks himself but accepts the soothing feeling that emits from the feeling of Luke rubbing circles on his arm.

"I just rolled off my bed and scraped my cheek on the way down. No biggie." Luke dismisses the subject and Ashton believes him wholeheartedly because he's Ashton. Trusting and innocent and naïve. Ashton nods happily at his reply and pulls away from their close embrace to greet the dark haired teen standing awkwardly near the door.

He has a caramel complexion with a pink tint to his cheeks from the cold wind and dark, almond shaped brown eyes, the color of hot chocolate with flecks of gold that make them appear to have an inner fire. Peeking from the frount of his maroon beanie is his dark hair and his torso is covered by a grey sweater with the words "No Morals" printed across the chest. His face looks soft (complete with a button nose), but is contoured with a strong jaw line. Calums’ hands are shoved into the pockets of his black skinny jeans (which looked like he spray painted them on before they left) with black converse high-tops on his feet.

"Hi, I'm Ashton. You're Calum, right?" Ashton says shyly to the boy, smiling and holding out his hand for a shake. If Calum thinks the formal greeting is weird, he doesn't say anything. Instead he takes it in stride and smiles at the tiny lad warmly, and does the same.

"Yeah, I'm Calum." When they release hands Calum raises his eyebrows in a teasing manner, grinning. "So you're the one that stole Lukey boys heart?" Luke and Ashton are blushing furiously while Ellie laughs in the background, shaking her head in approval because yeah, this Calum kid is definitely a keeper.

There's a light smacking sound as Luke slaps Calums' bicep but Calum doesn't care cause it's true and Luke blushing like a love-sick idiot is much better than the Luke he's witnessed moping around the apartment the past week. Ellie comes up behind Ashton and props her chin on his shoulder-having to stand on her tiptoes to do so.

"I'm Ellie by the way. Nice to meet you." She looks at the human skyscrapers around her and frowns, "You'd think me being 5'8 would be tall, but not around you giants." She winks at Luke playfully and pulls away from Ashton, pinching him on the bum. "I like the way they breed 'em in Aus." Luke and Ashton break into a fit of laughter while Calum looks at her in wonder (no seriously, you'd think he's never even seen a girl in his life with the way he's looking at Ellie). 

Ashton finally says something about blocking the bakery doorway from possible customers (as he works there but his boss, a woman by the name of Maria in her mid fifties, gave him a few hours off) and shuffles the four of them back to where himself and Ellie were previously sitting; Ellie sits herself back across from Ashton and maybe it's because she wants to sit by Calum but if you ask her it's because of the sexual tension that’s emitting from Luke and Ashton.

Calum stares at her sketchbook that’s laid out in confusion, asking what the drawing is with genuine curiosity. "That's a great question actually. I'd like to know myself." She grumbles, closing the book hastily. She's blushing and flustered which makes Ashton confused because he's never seen her like this. He didn't even know she could possess these emotions.

_Why is she acting like this?_

"She's actually really good at drawing. That ones just... bad." Ashton supplies, wanting the awkward silence that had come over their group to end. Ellie makes a surprised noise in the back of her throat and shrugs. Calum smiles brightly at her which makes Ellie blush and twist her fingers around the hem of her shirt. The teen rests his head on his hands with his elbows on the table and looks at her eagerly. Luke was just staring at Ashton really fondly, not saying a word. Ellie was so going to tease Ashton about that later.

"Can I see some? Luke and Ashton can catch up a bit." Calum encourages and even though Luke kind of hates him for the stole-Lukes-heart comment, Calum is great at keeping engaged with conversations. It's probably the main reason they're friends to be honest.

"Yeah, sure. I'm warning you now that these are mostly Harry Styles and Matty Healy though." She holds her book protectively in frount of her, speaking fondly of her favourite band members, but Calum just laughs and scoots closer to her. Ellie is a self-taught artist with a love for humans that goes beyond her love for new pencils and cool breezes. She has curly shoulder-length blonde hair spiraling down in ringlets that frame her heart-shaped face. Her hair resembles sunshine, Calum decides.

His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles and Ellie kind-of really wants to draw Calum.

Ashton and Luke shared a small smile as their close friends joked and talked like there was no tomorrow (Ashton did notice the ever present pink tint to Ellies’ cheeks however, and mentally celebrated for finally having some blackmail on her. Score one for Ashton!) and nonchalantly scooting towards each other.

(If anyone asked it was so they didn't have to talk as loud.)

"So how's the photography been going?" Ashton asks shyly (why is he _so freaking shy_ around Luke all of a sudden?) and Lukes' eyes brighten noticeably as he launches into a story about these "super cute ducks". Ashton likes listening to stories, especially so when Luke tells them. His blue eyes brighten and he waves his hands around excitedly and he looks right at you while telling them.

Once that story comes to an end, Luke asks Ashton how he is.

"I'm... Better now that you're here." Ashton replies shyly and Luke blushes furiously, looking down at the table while smiling like an idiot.

("Did you hear that? Ohmygod Calum I think my heart just exploded." Ellie not-so-quietly whispers to Calum looking happily between the two boys.

"I don't care about them, I wanna know about more about _you_ and _your_ drawings! Show me that one with the Ed Sheeran lyrics again, will you?" Calum pokes her in the arm and she swats at him, turning back a few pages while scowling. Despite that her heart flutters happily in her chest and she feels like sunshine is filling her soul. _Calum_ , Ellie realizes, _is like sunshine with the warm feeling that washes over you in his presence_.

"You only like me for my drawings, don't you?" Calum snorts at her question and nods.

"Totally.")

Luke recovers from the cheesiness that was Ashtons' last statement just as the hazel eyed boy asked his next question.

"So how's home?" It's an innocent enough question but Luke stumbles through his answer and shakes his head slightly, as if he was trying to clear it.

"Uhm... it's okay I guess? Someone broke in a few days ago. That's why I haven't been around." He makes up the lie quickly and Ashton gasps, bringing his hand up to his mouth in shock. Calum looks at him in surprise but conceals it with a neutral look to mask it.

"For real?" Ellie pipes in, looking at Calum instead of Luke for the answer.

"For real." Calum confirms and she widens her eye's as well.

"Did they break or steal anything?" the sketch book is long forgotten as Ellie and Ashton listen with attentive ears to the story and Calum wonders what his friend is getting himself into by lying. The truth of the matter is that Lukes' mother (a woman by the name of Liz who had been abusing Luke since he as a teen) found where Calum and her son had been living. Liz seemed hostile enough at first, but was quick to anger and lash out once again; this time leaving three scratch marks on Lukes' right cheek and a minor concussion when his head hit the ground in shock. 

"Yes and no. They broke a few vinyls but didn't steal anything thankfully." Calum looks at Luke apologetically (that as a lie as well; Calum had accidentally broken those when he was looking for an album) but Ashton's next offer cuts whatever he was going to say right off.

"You should stay with me for a few days!" The three look at Ashton in surprise with varied emotions on their faces. Ashton looks so sincere that all Luke wants to do is scoop him up and pepper his face with kisses. "I mean... they might come back you know? I don't want you to be there if they do." Luke swallows thickly and licks his lips, thinking.

"What about Calum?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine staying there by myself. Besides, Luke, you hit your head when you toppled out of your bed and need to recover. What better way than in a cozy place like this?" Calum smiles reassuringly at Luke and Ellie is beaming beside him while Ashton looks with hopeful eyes at Luke.

"Alright, yeah. I'll stay with Ashton for a few days." Luke warily looks into Ashtons' eyes, "Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"No! Of course not!" Ashton reassures and smiles excitedly at Luke, his heart filling with so much sunshine and happiness that it felt like it was going to explode. Luke is sunshine embodied into a person, Ashton decides on a whim, smiling happily at his friend.

“So,” Ellie starts, Calum turning at her voice and smiling at her, happiness on his face and in his heart. Ellie and Calum continue talking about art and eventually the conversation shifts to a park that is “absolutely breathtakingly beautiful” as Ellie puts it and _maybe_ the two exchange numbers, promising to meet up and show each other their favorite places in the city.

Luke and Ashton share a knowing look as the other two converse and _maybe_ Ashton slots his fingers through Lukes’ under the table that causes the other to smile as bright at the sun.

And _maybe_ , despite everything the four have been through in their lives, they found sunshine in each other that was the warmth and hope that they needed to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much what happened:  
> Liz (Lukes' mom) has been abusing Luke since he was about 15 because he came out to her as gay. At 18, he ran away to New York with his best friend Calum to achieve his dream of becoming a photographer (hence Ellie saying that "Luke would strangle me with his camera straps"). In New York, Luke and Ashton meet and feelings ensue. Liz eventually finds Luke and gets mad at him and scratches his face off (not really, but my readers call her a cat now...) thus making him fall to the ground and hit his head. Luke and Ashton don't talk for FOUR days because Luke was in the hospital and/or avoiding the boy. Then this happens and yeah fluff and angst. 
> 
> IM SO SORRY if this is confusing. I tried to add as many things I could remember from the previous chapters to make it easier to read, but idk if i succeed. 
> 
> If you're confused at any point in the story, just comment and ask me and I'll reply asap.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
